The Trama of the Gilmores
by Amy Ramirez
Summary: Chapters 1-4 are bad and boring. I apologize. You might take interest in them like some of my reviewers have, but mostly they're just poorly written. But i came back to finish the fic as a better writer 5-6 are pretty good.Chap 7 just posted!Best to come!
1. Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls story. I hope it's long and turns out good. I don't usually like to write using other people's ideas (i.e. Gilmore Girls, HP, etc) I like to create my own original ideas. But here's an exception.  
  
*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*  
  
"Mooom! I'm going to be late." Finally Lorelei Gilmore marched down the stairs wearing a professional lavender suit. Both her and Rory (her daughter) walked into Luke's Diner.  
  
"Coffee?" Luke said gruffly.  
  
"What's the matter? Did you wake up and your hat was facing forward?" Lorelei asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.  
  
"Are you going to order?"  
  
"Blueberry pancakes for both of us and two coffees." Rory quickly said.  
  
"I was having fun," Lorelei whined to Rory.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't work on an empty stomach and by the look of Luke's expression- thanks Luke these look great- we weren't going to get food if you kept acting up. Where's Jess this morning? School early?"  
  
"Heh. Rory, don't you know that I don't dream?"  
  
"My mistake- hey Jess! You gonna help out Luke now?"  
  
"I don't know. Am I?"  
  
"Yes, You are."  
  
"Look it's our favorite person Dean." "Dean!" Rory ran out of the diner and met up with her boyfriend Dean.  
  
"Hi. Look I have to get to school early. I have to go to the library, or something." Dean hastily said and walked away. A frown appeared on Rory's face. She walked slowly back into the diner. "I have to go to school. I'll see you tonight mom."  
  
"Ok. Stay out of trouble!" Rory looked at her mother with a weird expression then left.  
  
"She's acting weird." Luke mentioned.  
  
"She's fine okay? She'll be fine."  
  
"Ok." Luke said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory! Are you okay? You look like you're about to fall asleep. I thought you were interested in Shakespeare." One of Rory's teachers noticed that her thoughts were not on Shakespeare.  
  
"Oh. Um. Uh. Sorry. I had a rough morning."  
  
Paris looked at Rory with a questioning look. Rory smiled with a pleasant face trying to make Paris annoyed.  
  
"Everyone listen. The essay contest winners have arrived. The people who will be going on the tour of Lake Michigan in two weeks are, Paris, Madeline, Henry, Michael, and Rory Gilmore." The teacher announced.  
  
"Don't get in my way while we're there!" Paris yelled at Rory after class.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory pressed.  
  
"You know hundreds of other schools will be there right?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Tristen's going."  
  
"And I would care because?"  
  
"Just stay out of the way!"  
  
[Paris stomps off}  
  
_________*~_~*_________  
  
"Sookie! Where's the soup? I need the soup. There are many people here saying 'we need the soup' so where's the soup?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was making salads."  
  
"Well are the people asking for salads? No, they're asking for SOUP!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Soup is on the way."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lorelei was kept at work for more than she intended and picked up some Chinese food for her daughter and herself.  
  
"Mom where have you been?" Rory screamed as a greeting.  
  
"The banquet went longer than expected. How was your day?"  
  
"I won the contest! I'm going to Michigan!"  
  
"Wow. You can be like those sailor dudes. And we have to get you a little sailor hat. So you can say things like 'aye captain.'"  
  
"Mom." "What?"  
  
"Get the phone."  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Jess. Called to speak with Rory? Ah yes. I know. She's really sexy in that skimpy top she goes to bed in. You wanna sleepover? That's good idea. Tomorrow night you say?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Hold on a second Jess. You do? Okay what's up?" Lorelei put her hand over the speaker. "He wants to talk to me."  
  
Rory gave her mother a confused look then walked over to the table and started unpacking her Chinese food.  
  
"No, Rory's going to Michigan for two weeks in a little while. That's good? Ohhhh, it's a secret from Rory? Well your secret's safe with me." Lorelei hung up the phone and walked toward the table where Rory sat,  
  
"I love secrets. Tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry I was sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Hello! I'm your daughter." Rory begged her mother.  
  
"You'll have to wait till you come home from Michigan."  
  
::Rory glares::  
  
================~*_*~================ "I all of a sudden think I'll stay here. I mean. I can't miss Friday night dinner twice in a row."  
  
"Rory. You'll be fine. Now remember. 'Aye Captain'."  
  
"Right Mom. Well I better go."  
  
"Bye. I love you."  
  
Rory walked away and spotted Paris and Madeline talking with Tristen. "Rory!" she turned around and spotted Tristen calling her.  
  
Rory kept walking. "Rory! Ah, you're ignoring me."  
  
"Tristen stop it."  
  
"Things have changed since last time I saw you."  
  
Tristen grasped Rory around the waist despite her reluctance. "Rory is something wrong?"  
  
Rory turned her head and gasped. She was going to spend two whole weeks with.. Jess!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Luke. I need coffee."  
  
"Have you ever spent two weeks away from your twin?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I needed the time away from Jess too."  
  
"Why? Where's Jess?"  
  
"In Michigan. With Rory. He won the essay contest too."  
  
"He.did?"  
  
"Yes. He called you and told you. " "He called me and told me he would pick her up when she came home from Michigan."  
  
"That damn kid! He lied. I'm very sorry that he lied. He's in Michigan with Rory. They'll be fine."  
  
"He's in Michigan with Rory!?"  
  
"Oh Dean," Lorelei sighs.  
  
"That punk went to Michigan with Rory?"  
  
"He won the essay contest."  
  
"When does the flight leave?"  
  
"In an hour."  
  
"I'm going to Hartford."  
  
_~*********~__~********~_ 


	2. Plane Conversation

A/N: This is Chapter two of my little Gilmore Girl story. It's coming out okay. I'm proud of it. So. Here's chap 2…Enjoy…  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*_~_*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I want window."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll sit by the window over here," Rory said to Jess knowing it would upset him.  
  
"I suppose aisle won't be all that bad," Jess took a seat next to Rory.  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend Rory?" It was Paris.  
  
"Jess is my friend."  
  
"Are you sure you're just friends?" Rory ripped her head around.  
  
"Dean! What the hell are you doing on a plane to Michigan?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing on a plane to Michigan? With him?"  
  
"Dean! Don't make a scene. You know Jess and I are just friends and that's all. Are you coming all the way to Michigan?"  
  
"I did spend all my savings on a plane ticket."  
  
"You again? I thought when I saw them together Rory and, what's your name? Jess that's right. I thought they were the new Stars Hollow couple."  
  
"Tristan! Stop it. Jess sat next to me. It's no big deal."  
  
"Well I'm going to make sure of that."  
  
"You didn't win the contest Dean. You can't go on the tour. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Fine. I'll leave. I'll leave the plane. Cash in my ticket. And then I'll step out of your life."  
  
"Dean no! I love you!"  
  
"You love coffee kid! Bye."  
  
::Rory pouts but can't do a damn thing::  
  
_~~~_~~~_~~~_***_~~~_~~~_~~~_  
  
"Loralei, it's so good to see you. Rory's on her way to Michigan I presume?"  
  
"Yes she is. With three guys who are completely in love with her."  
  
"Oh really? Lucky gal she is. Helen can you get the phone?"  
  
"New maid I see."  
  
"Yes. Rebecca could not use a vacuum. Quite annoying. Richard, your daughter is here. Are you going to leave your study?"  
  
"Of course Emily. I'm on my way. Oh hello Lorelei. Where's Rory?"  
  
"Hello Dad. Rory's in Michigan, remember?" Lorelei tested Richard's memory.  
  
"Oh yes. Who are the chaperones do you know?" Richard replied.  
  
"Well there's Dead. And now she has Jess. Oh, and there's Tristen." Lorelei responded.  
  
"you are on a first name basis with her teachers? And they're all male? What kind of school is like that?"  
  
"no dad. Those are friends of hers. She has a bunch of teachers with her."  
  
"A bunch of teachers? Is that how you answer your father? How about a 'numerous number of teachers'?" Emily butted in.  
  
"Yes mom. A numerous number of teachers are with Rory in Michigan," Lorelei sighed and entered the dining room where the dinner was all ready.  
  
*****~*****~*****~*****  
  
  
  
"Dean you don't even have a hotel room. Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I'm sure Jess won't mind if I stay in his room. Right Jess?"  
  
"Um." Jess looked at Rory's expression. "Sure, I don't mind."  
  
Dean sat in the seat behind Rory, as Jess refused to move. "Michigan, here we come," Rory sighed. Rory glanced over at Jess. He wore headphones and was reading a book. Jess glanced back at Rory. Rory smiled for a second but immediately looked out the window. She looked back at Dean who was looking serious and jealous. He looked very angry. Then she looked forward at Tristen. He had a huge gleeful smile on his face. He looked at Rory intently then she looked away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jess asked.  
  
"I'm just really confused."  
  
"You're sick of Dean?"  
  
"No!" Rory glanced back at Dean. "Well he's being a little over protective. But I'm not "sick" of him. I love him."  
  
"When you wan to talk about someone behind their back make it more secretive."  
  
"Dean please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please stop it. You're being a jealous freak. Following me to Michigan. It's annoying and I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"No…well I don't know." Rory looked down. She noticed Jess staring at them both intently.  
  
"Maybe I can answer your question. It is over for us," Dean sighed then got up.  
  
"We're on an airplane Dean what are you going to do?"  
  
"Catch a flight back to Hartford when we get there."  
  
"It's over?"  
  
"Fraid' so." 


	3. Finally There

A/N: I received a lot of comments that the previous chapters of the story were a bit confusing. I'm going to try my best to make it clearer in the future. I won't say if it's jory or trory! For all you know Rory could end up with no one, or Henry! That would be funny. But I don't think so in this story. Well, now that Dean and Rory broke up, what next? What's Lorelei hiding? Chapter 3 . . .  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Rory seemed to cry endlessly after her break up with Dean. Jess tried to comfort her, but she refused. She looked around the airplane. Paris was staring intently at Tristan. Madeline was looking over a Cosmo Girl magazine, and Henry was trying his best to concentrate on his Shakespeare book. However Tristan wasn't reading, and not staring intently into a mirror but he was studying the (Rory, Jess, Dean) scene intently. He wasn't smiling now. He looked…concerned.  
  
Rory looked back for a moment. He wore a half smile now. Not an evil smile, that he was happy about the break up. It was a happy smile. A smile that showed Rory a side of him he'd never showed.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Jess asked. When Rory looked over at him she saw his hair was looking quite messy. He was sad, with Rory.  
  
"Me? Nothing."  
  
"Sure," Jess said, with a little laugh.  
  
"Dean. Are we friends?" Rory turned her head and looked at Dean's angry face. Dean just turned his head toward the window. Rory was about to cry again, but stopped herself. She turned back to Jess and saw the glow in his eyes. "We should be landing soon."  
  
"I hope so. I need to sleep. And I can't with you crying next to me," Jess said with a laugh. He was sorry after saying it, he thought it might hurt Rory. But she also laughed at the pun.  
  
$_$_~*~$_$_~*~$_$_~*~$_$  
  
"Hello?" Lorelei picked up the phone.  
  
"Mom it's me. We're in Michigan!" Rory was on the other line.  
  
"How's it going? Did you see Dean? He seemed really angry when he left the diner."  
  
'Yeah I saw him. He bought a plane ticket. He came on the plane! He's in Michigan now. He's going back to Hartford tonight though. We broke up," Rory's voice became sad. And though she sounded happy about being in Michigan finally, Lorelei could detect the somber tone.  
  
"When did this happen?" Lorelei asked in a supportive tone.  
  
"On the plane. Tristan was being nice. It was a wonderful change. Jess was sitting next to me when Dean came on the plane. He was trying to be so helpful. I was so upset. I still am," Rory's voice again softened. "But this is what I wanted, remember?"  
  
"I know sweetie. But on an airplane to Michigan? It didn't seem to go down the way you wanted."  
  
"Trust me, I didn't want it this way. I wish I could talk to him. He's so mad."  
  
"You broke his heart sweetheart."  
  
"He broke up with me mom!"  
  
"He did?" Lorelei became bewildered.  
  
"Yes. I never had a chance to explain. It was just… over. He's so mad at me. I haven't the time to explain. We all drove to the hotel. He's still at the airport, waiting for his flight back to come."  
  
"Wow! Wait! You sat next to Jess on the airplane?"  
  
"Mom I know you don't like him, but he's my friend, and he's harmless. And yes, I sat next to him the whole way."  
  
"And do you wonder why Dean broke up with you?"  
  
"No. Did you talk with "Kurt" yet?" Rory asked finally changing the subject.  
  
"Not yet. I'm waiting for the perfect moment. He's been in a bad mood lately."  
  
"Kurt? Not Kurt," Rory joked. "He won't be in a bad mood once you talk to him."  
  
"I know. But I want him to be happy. So when's the tour?"  
  
"Um. Tuesday and Wednesday we cruise some islands. And we go shopping downtown Traverse City. Thursday we get to ourselves and Friday we go on this ski boat. I'm excited about that."  
  
"Busy week huh? Isn't it two weeks?"  
  
"No, they changed it. That's partly why I called. I'm coming home Saturday and my flight lands at noon."  
  
"Oh, ok. That lifts my spirits. I was about to fall into depression from not seeing you. Hold on I got a beep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hello?" Lorelei asked the person on the other line.  
  
"Hey, it's me." It was Sookie.  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rory's coming home Saturday. Oh, and her and Dean broke up."  
  
"That's awful."  
  
"Yeah. Well, she's on the other line. Can I call you back?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Lorelei switched lines; "It was Sookie. Hello? She must've gotten tired of waiting," Lorelei mumbled. She hung up the phone then picked up her purse. She walked to Luke's Diner and opened the door. "Hey Luke. Can I get coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks. I'm so happy Rory's coming home a week early."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't hear from Jess? They're coming home Saturday at noon."  
  
"Great. No I didn't hear from Jess," Luke mumbled.  
  
"Well, they just got to Michigan. You'll eventually hear form him. I'll pick him and Rory up if you want."  
  
"Thanks, that would be great," Luke smiled at Lorelei.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well. There's something besides airplanes and Michigan that I need to talk to you about," Lorelei looked around. "In private."  
  
Luke looked at her quickly. "It's important, isn't it?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Well then. We're closing early folks, thanks for coming, now get out. Emergency." He looked at Lorelei, "Important emergency. What is it?"  
  
Lorelei looked at him and sighed.  
  
A/N: this chapter may be fairly short, but I think it's the best. Read on… 


	4. Lorelai's secret!

A/N: Sorry this story took sooo long. I truly apologize. I hope very much that you enjoy this one, and the last chapter. Have fun reading.  
  
()()()()()()  
  
"What is it?" Luke insisted. He waited a second. "Are you telling me that I emptied this place in five minutes for silence?" "You do need a little more silence don't you?" Lorelei looked up to notice that Luke wasn't laughing. "Okay. There was something else." "Well. What was it?" Luke looked at her intently, then at his watch. "Luke we've been friends for a long time. Ever since I looked up at you for coffee. That itself has given us a special bond. But still, all this friendship long, I've had this.crush dare I say on you," before continuing Lorelei looked to notice a half smile on Luke's face. "And I've always wondered if this was mutual." "Lorelei," Luke sighed. "I must admit. When you started coming in here for coffee every day, I thought you were very, sexually attractive. But now, After all the days of being so close. I'm not sure, if the deep affection I think you have, is in my heart." Lorelei stood, dumbstruck for a moment until she figured out how she wanted to respond. "Well Luke. That's probably the meanest thing you're ever going to say to me, and yet that sounded like the most intelligent sounding thing I've every heard you say." "I'm so happy I could sound like Rory for a moment." "What about me?" "What about you?" Luke smiled.  
  
____~~____~~____~~____~~____  
  
"Jess. I have a question." "What?" "Why is it that you always are the rebel? Why can't you just listen to Luke? He's a good man, and he's trying to turn your life around." " I don't need my life turned around. I'm happy. I'm doing fine, and I've got.never mind." " What?" "And I've got you sitting right next to me," he sighed. Rory was shocked but soon knocked out of it when Tristan showed up at the dock. "Hey Rory, hi Jesse is it?" "Jess, just Jess. I'll see you later Rory." "Bye, what do you want Tristan?" Rory asked, frustrated. "Well, to talk to you of course. I haven't seen you in awhile and when I heard Chilton was coming on the trip I just knew that I'd see you. How is everything? Shame you broke up with Dean. I never liked him anyway. Starting fights at formal dances and such. He wasn't the right guy for you Rory. There's only one of the out there." Staring out after Jess, she nodded, "At this point you're right, there's only one.Jess wait!" Jess turned and Rory ran into his arms. They did not kiss. They only hugged. Jess smiled and Rory smiled back. They walked hand in hand back to their hotel rooms after the long day. "Jess. It's only been a day, since my break up with Dean. If, something is to happen between us, I wouldn't want to show it off." "I understand." "Okay. Good."  
  
~~**^^__^^**~~  
  
"Hello?" "Lorelei?!" Richard answered in a complete panic. "What is it? What's wrong Dad?" "It's Emily. She was one minute yelling at the maid, the next on the floor out cold. We're at the hospital now, in Hartford. Will you come?" "Of course. What was it? Did they say?" "I believe it to be a brain aneurysm." "I'm on my way." Lorelei ran to the car and pulled out her cell phone. She called Rory but there was no answer. Her car wouldn't start. In tears she ran as fast as she could to Sookie's. They were not home. Then she ran to Luke's and he agreed to give her a ride. On the way she tried calling Rory again. She notified her of the situation. Rory wanted to come home, but Lorelei refused. It was hours of waiting and confusion for Lorelai and Richard. Finally the doctors came out and confirmed she had a %99-recovery chance. Of course Richard argued about the %1 difference but Lorelei was relieved. She called Rory again but there was no answer. Lorelai stayed there till the next night when she was forced home two change, shower, and eat a proper meal. Around seven Rory came through the door with Jess behind her. "Rory you idiot, I told you not to come!" "It's me mom!" "Your mother's daughter. Hi there Jess." "Hey." He said it in a way all Gilmore Girl fans know by heart, "How's Grandma?" "She's going to be fine. The doctors told us that at least. The phone rang and Lorelai picked up, "Dad, what? Dad, no. I'm coming Dad hang on." She hung up. "She fell into a coma."  
  
~~~(((((((**^**)))))))~~~  
  
Weeks passed as there were no change in Emily's condition. There everyday, Rory and Lorelai gave up their lives. Jess was supportive but Rory didn't need him in her life. She called off anything that did or was to happen. Seeing Dean around town a couple times put Rory in tears and life after Michigan was depression. Luke and Lorelai stopped talking, they were awkward. Life for the Gilmore's was none other then a black whole, until Emily showed signs of improvement. The doctors assured she would be awake in less than a week. The doctors gave no other indication of what her status would be after that. The following Monday, while Rory was in school, her grandmother woke up. "Rory, I heard about your grandmother, I'm so sorry." "You heard? Is someone in a coma good gossip these days? What kind of a school is this? Huh?" Rory persistently attacked all who tried to comfort her. "Well, it's a good school if the statistics are right." "Well maybe they need new." Rory turned around to find Max, the man her mother almost married. "Hey Max, Mr. Madina. What's new? Sorry, I'm only heated because." "I know, your grandmother. Well your mother just called. She's awake. So rest easy." "She's awake?!" Rory, for the second time in her life, cut school and went straight to the hospital. She thought this was a better reason, anyway, you know, last time it was to visit Jess in New York. "Mom!" "Rory! "She's awake, I can't believe she's awake! She's awake!" "Lorelai, it's your turn to visit with her." Richard came out with a smile on his face. "Hey ma." "Hello dear." "Mom?" "Yes?" "I love you." 


	5. Secret Dates, Secret Admireres, and Dean...

A/N: Sorry these new ones took sooo long, I lost my Internet for awhile. But I'm back, and so are my favorite stories, getting better if I do say so myself.  
  
**//=**/=-+*/=/*/=*-+-*/=/-*/=+-/*-/-*/+=*/=*- "Coffee?"  
  
"Why is it you still must ask?"  
  
"Fine," Luke started pouring the coffee.  
  
"I don't want coffee this morning. How about some hot chocolate and pancakes?"  
  
Luke glared. "That is why I ask."  
  
"Hey look."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you know what we talked about, (last chapter (FYI)) a couple of months ago? Well, I hope that doesn't ruin our relationship."  
  
"Don't worry.actually, I was rethinking the whole thing. Of course I'm in love with you and all, I was just too afraid to admit it. So, you wanna get married?"  
  
"Oh, I love you Luke!" Lorelai kissed him over and over.  
  
"Rinnnng!" That was the alarm clock, and thank God Lorelai had been dreaming.  
  
"Rory!" I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Lorelai stumbled into Rory's room, shaking her bed until she was shaken out of her sound sleep.  
  
"Mommm, stop it. Go away."  
  
"Fourth one this week, Rory. I'm worried. Do you think I'm going insane."  
  
"Another Luke dream."  
  
"Do you think it's strange I confide in my daughter about my guy dreams?" "Until, they get sexual the daughter doesn't mind."  
  
"You'll always tell me this stuff right."  
  
"Well, I ruined our chances of being like Goldie Hawn and Kate Hudson. I din't tell you I was having sex when I was fifteen. But now that I'm seventeen, I guess I can tell you. I've been having sex since I was fourteen."  
  
Dumbstruck Lorelai laughed after two minutes of realizing the joke. "That was a lame joke. Never mind the fact that it wasn't funny."  
  
"That's what we in the funny business call a nine o'clock in the morning joke. Oh my God what's today?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"No, the date. Dammit it's Valentine's Day. I promised Jess I'd meet him at the bridge at seven." Rory sat upright in her bed and ran to get dressed  
  
"My question to you is how much has he learned about you? Seven?"  
  
"Apparently he has this big romantic thing planned, before anyone wakes up. God, I hope he didn't leave. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day Ma! Bye!" Rory ran as fast as she could, her unbrushed hair flying behind her. The snow reached up her legs, she didn't even bother to wear socks. She finally reached the bridge and it was cleared of all snow. Jess sat there, looking proud about what he had done. There was tons of food around the bridge, with piles of books around. It may not sound romantic to most, but books were the common interest that flickered the first attraction between them.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's okay. I actually overslept myself and didn't get here until eight thirty. I thought you'd come and gone."  
  
"As we know, neither of us are the early bird type. This is amazing." Rory walked over and they had a passionate kiss, then sat down to read book summaries and eat grapes. "A morning Valentine's Day. I didn't think one existed." "Well of course it does. And this year you get a lunch and dinner one as well."  
  
"You mean, this isn't it?"  
  
"Nope. You need to be at your house at one o'clock. And then you need to be at Luke's for seven thirty. It should be easier PM than AM."  
  
"Oh my God. I can't believe you did all of this, for me."  
  
"How's your grandmother? She's doing better isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, lots. Jess, I have a question, I've been trying to answer for awhile. What are you going to do after you graduate this Spring?"  
  
"That reminds me I have another surprise this morning, I know you'll be proud of." Jess pulled a paper out of his back pocket.  
  
"Your report card? A, B, B+, A-. B. I hate to sound like your friggin mother but this is awesome Jess."  
  
" I applied to a couple junior colleges around here. I was thinking about how I want to be with you for a long time and we don't have much time until we're on our own."  
  
"I don't think anything could go wrong." Rory and Jess started walking back toward town, with sacks of books over their shoulders. They put them in Luke's apartment and went back down where Lorelai sat at a table. "Look what I got!!" Lorelai lifted up a bouquet of flowers and a note. "It says to meet mystery man tonight here at seven. I asked Luke if anyone made any reservations and he said no. I also asked Miss. Patty if she knew and she didn't which means, that whoever it is, is going to extraordinary lengths to make it all secret. I just hope it's not Kirk."  
  
"I think you'll be pleased with who it is."  
  
"You know??"  
  
"He came to me for advice."  
  
"Is it Max?"  
  
"Max? Maybe. I'll never tell."  
  
"Only Brittany Murphy holds rights to those taunting three words." Lorelai pointed at Rory.  
  
"Sorry, sworn to secrecy."  
  
Suddenly Miss. Patty came storming in. "Lane Kim is missing!" she shrieked. "She's missing. Oh Rory Lane is missing. Do you know where she is. Everyone is frantic." A white sheet of horror overcame Rory's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^~~~~~~~~  
  
" I can't even begin to guess if she got lost, kidnapped or if she ran away." Rory sighed, still crazed over her best friend's disappearance.  
  
"I wouldn't blame her for running away from that place."  
  
"She would tell me if she was plotting to run away." Rory and Lorelai kept walking through the streets trying to find Mrs. Kim. "Get away from me you people. Get away!" They identified that as being Mrs. Kim's voice.  
  
"Mrs. Kim!"  
  
"Rory. Do you know where she is? Did she tell you anything? Do you know anything? Anything?!"  
  
"No. She didn't."  
  
"Then get away from me. You can be of no assistance to us."  
  
"Mrs. Kim, could I go to her room? I can tell if she ran away or not."  
  
"Runaway? Why would she do that? She is perfectly happy. She has no reason to want to run away. That is absurd. How could anyone think that." Rory looked to her mother pleadingly.  
  
"Sometimes kids are unhappy and we don't know it, you know?" Lorelai attempted to crack the frantic mother.  
  
"Not Lane."  
  
"Mrs. Kim, please just let me check her room, please."  
  
"Fine, come with me. Just you no one else."  
  
"Hey Rory! Any advances?" It was Jess.  
  
"Especially not him." Mrs. Kim glared at Jess. Rory walked into the room and lifted floorboards and looked through closets. All CDs were in place. That meant it was impossible for her to have run away. Suddenly they heard Lane's giggle come from downstairs. Rory and Mrs. Kim ran down the stairs to find Lane in the doorway with a wide grin across her face, a rose placed in her hair.  
  
"Lane! Where have you been? You have turned worry to this whole town. Where did you go? Answer me!" Mrs. Kim was furious.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama. I got up extra early this morning to walk around the town. I went into the woods. I didn't realize what time it was."  
  
"What time did you get up this morning?"  
  
"Six o'clock. "  
  
"It's noon time. Lane you are lying. Go to your room. Rory go home." As Rory stumbled toward the door, she saw Lane mouth to her "I had a date. Talk to you later." Rory smiled then opened the door to the whole town trying to figure out what was going on inside.  
  
"Rory what happened? We saw her come in. We weren't sure if anyone was coming back out," Lorelai joked. They walked through the street, Rory explaining what happened. Miss. Patty led the parade that followed them trying to hear tidbits of what Mrs. Kim said, assuming she completely freaked out. They walked into Luke's and took a seat.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Dean! Chill will ya? I'm just trying to walk to my girlfriend's house?"  
  
Jess was trying to calm down a now furious Dean. He had appeared out of nowhere and started yelling at Jess as he was walking down the street. "Did you know I was Rory's first kiss? Her first boyfriend? We fell asleep at Miss. Patty's together once. Caused a big town controversy. I built her a car. What can you say like that?"  
  
" I can say that she cut school to come see me in New York once. She kissed me at Sookie's wedding, when she was still going out with you. It took her two weeks to notice that the bracelet you made her was missing. When we were driving in the car you made her, I asked her if she wanted to go study or take a right turn and drive in circles. Yup, you guessed it, she chose to drive in circles so we could talk. Go away Dean. You and Rory are over, and the longer you hold on to the hell it must be to break up with her, the longer you're going to be this miserable, and hostile." Jess kept walking. Dean stared after him and took a shortcut to the Gilmore abode.  
  
"Dean what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for that guy huh? That guy that you kissed at the wedding, cut school to spend a day with him in New York for, drove around town with him in the car that I made you, all while we were going out? That guy?"  
  
"Dean stop it, that was a long time ago."  
  
"No it wasn't. That wasn't long ago at all. Not for me. Do you know what you did to me Rory? You tore me up inside. Tore my heart apart. You did it all last year when you went out with me and still acted like his bimbo. You tried to do it this year too. And now I see you trudging through the town with that guy on your arm. And it brings back all the memories of what a bitch you were to me this past year. You lied to me, you played me like a fool. You kiss him and it feels like you're going to kick my soul right out of me. You deserve whatever pain comes your way Rory. You're the most selfish and greedy person I know and I hope you live the rest of your life regretting every second you spend with that scumbag." Rory was in tears.  
  
"You do not talk to her like that!" Lorelai screamed from the house porch. "I know she hurt you. But a wonderful girl like her breaking up with a guy would hurt anyone. I thought you were a good kid Dean, but you have no right to talk to her like that. Now get out of here, and try anything like that again you'll be sorry you were born the day you were!" Lorelai was furious and comforted Rory. Jess was looking on by the trees and ran over to Rory embracing her. Lorelai backed away looking on longingly wanting to be the one her daughter hugged.  
  
Later, Jess and Rory sat on the couch inside. They were talking. "Sorry I ruined your Lunch Valentine's surprise."  
  
"You didn't ruin it at all. This is fine with me. This town is so romantically disabled, I was going through hell trying to figure out what we should do. But I figured I'd come over here and we could hang out here, or do whatever you wanted to do. I'm sorry I told him all that stuff. It's what fueled him to come over here."  
  
"It's not your fault. He was right about all of that stuff he says I did to him. I deserved it." She looked at him and kissed him. 


	6. Ramblings and Romance

A/N: I am so sorry that it's taking so long to get these out. I think last chapter was my best so far. so stay tuned to find out who Lorelai's secret admirer is, and who Lane's secret date was.  
  
***^^^^^^***  
  
"It was seven, not seven thirty right? I'm not going to show up there and be a half-hour early. Then I'd have to play with the food. And he'd come in hearing a cheeseburger say ' I wonder if he's cute. I bet he's not cute. It's probably Kirk.'" Lorelai was more nervous than she ever had been.  
  
"You can go check the flowers for the fourth time." Lorelai started to stand. "Not, while I have five pieces of your hair in-between all my fingers."  
  
"Fine. Ah! The doorbell, I'll get that." Rory relented and let her mother go. Lorelai ran downstairs and opened the door.  
  
"Oh dear, you look a mess. What, do you have a date? I wouldn't have come if I knew you had a date. Does Rory have a date? I can stay here with Rory if she doesn't have a date. She probably does have a date right? What time is her date? What time is your date? Are you going to invite me into your house Lorelai? I'm thirsty do you have anything in that fridge of yours to drink?"  
  
"Well, hello mother. How are you feeling? We have water, soda, and a beer if you have a headache. I can make a martini if you would really like. But that would take up a bit of time and Rory has to finish my hair so she can get ready for her date. Yes, she has a date with Jess. That would be at seven thirty. I have a date at seven so I really need to go finish getting ready. Help yourself to something to drink."  
  
"Must you ramble like that?"  
  
"I am the queen of rambling, but I was almost beat just now with your little performance. Practice in front of the rearview mirror on your way here?"  
  
"I do not ramble."  
  
"'Do you have a date, does Rory have a date? What time is your date? Of course Rory has a date. What time is her date? Can I have a drink? Are you going to let me in?' I was just wondering if you were going to let me have a word in. my mother, the princess of rambling. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Your father is driving me crazy, worse than the time he attempted retirement. 'Emily do you need this? Can I get you that? You should rest? Don't stand up too fast? Sleep in this morning Emily, I'll make breakfast. Does your head hurt? Can I get you a drink? How about a pear? Oh, I know how you love plums. I'll run to the store and buy plums. Are plums good for you? I'll call the doctor to check.' I swear Marietta and I spent a million hours in the kitchen today planning out the perfect Valentine's Day dinner. I called a masseuse for us, and planned an evening in the hot tub. Do you know he wanted to call my doctor to spend the evening with us to tell us what we could and could not do, and to monitor my massage! The man has gone insane. I had to get away."  
  
"There's only twenty-four hours in a day," Lorelai mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said 'Marietta and I spent a zillion hours in the kitchen.' Well, that's impossible there are only twenty-four hours in a day."  
  
"I come to my daughter to vent. The one person I thought that I could get away with being angry with someone other than her around, and you joke about it. How very nice you are."  
  
"I'm just trying to lift your spirits mom. Why don't you come upstairs while Rory finishes my hair and we can talk some more."  
  
"Fine." (((((((((())))))))))  
  
Lorelai hesitantly approached Luke's scared to death, and searching inside her head who it could possibly be. What would she say to them? Why hadn't she tortured Rory into telling her? A dead daughter is better than a geeky date. Oh, stop it Lorelai. Don't be silly. You're torturous daughter wouldn't have allowed you on the date if you wouldn't like him. She opened the door. It was semi dimmed in the restaurant. How very romantic of him, she thought. She peered around the restaurant, but only Luke with his baseball cap stood there. I swear, if that guy went skinny-dipping, he'd still wear that hat!  
  
"No customers?" Lorelai managed to ask. Humiliated to be standing in a diner with a dress on.  
  
"Nope. It's Valentine's evening. Only loners come to diners the night of Valentine's day. And I guess Kirk's at a meeting of his LOA club. Fine with me. It saddens me to see all the dateless freaks walk in. oh, no offense."  
  
"I'm waiting for someone, what's the LOA?."  
  
"Loners of America. Well, while you're waiting, watch the diner, I have to run upstairs. I don't think anyone will come in, except your missing boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend." Unlike you. I can't believe my best friend other than Rory just sat here, made fun of me and then left me when he could see I was apparently crushed. Did I just say 'best friend'? I couldn't have. Where is this guy? It's 7:05. He wouldn't be late unless it was a prank. It has to be a prank. Lorelai stood looking out the door. "Hey Lorelai! Can you come up here for a minute? I need a hand. Unless your boyfriend's here of course." He's not my boyfriend. Ahh, that jerk.  
  
"Of course. I'll be up in a minute." She stomped up thinking about how she would completely not talk to Luke after this night was over. She opened the door, and the whole room was 1. Clean, 2. Lit with candles, 3. Had Luke dressed really fancy in it. "Oh my." I am so going to marry this man. The apartment ain't stayin' though. Maybe, Rory and Jess can have it. That's a really scary though. Mother daughter dating Uncle, nephew. That's really scary. Never thought of it that way before. He was my secret admirer. But he said a few months ago that he didn't like me like that. Maybe he still doesn't, and this is just a nice gesture on my part. I wonder.those dreams! What do they mean? Do I like him? Do I love him? How long have I loved him? I never said I loved him!  
  
"Surprised?" he asked, standing there dumbly.  
  
"That you took off your hat? Very." Lorelai managed to say that much. She kept looking around the room, then back at him. For some reason she couldn't keep eye contact with him. It was too scary now. Too awkward. "But, a couple of months ago, you said."  
  
"I know what I said. And I had time to think about it. I decided that Valentine's Day would be the perfect way to tell you how I really feel."  
  
"That you love me and want to marry me? It's another friggin dream. Why didn't I realize it. Come on Lorelai, wake up!"  
  
"You dream about me?"  
  
"Oh dammit, no I don't dream about you, per say. Back up to the how you really feel part, then forget everything I just said."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be perfectly honest. We both know we've liked each other a long time. Am I right?" Lorelai nodded, which was enough for him. " Well, we always had people interfering. Rachel came back awhile, you were engaged to Max. you dated that college guy a couple times."  
  
"I ate dinner with him once. Doesn't count."  
  
"Well, there was always something holding us back. And I guess now's the perfect time, to get it all out in the open, before we get another interruption." I'm still freakin dreaming. I have to be. He sounds so dignified. And real. That's how the dream always works. Lorelai heard a bell. She knew she'd wake up now. "That just mean someone came in the door. I closed this place. I told everyone we were closed tonight. Who could it be?"  
  
"You didn't tell me."  
  
"Can't you figure out why?"  
  
"Me, your number one customer and you don't bother to tell me your closing."  
  
"Then you wouldn't have come here tonight, and I wouldn't be able to tell you what I just told you." They kept walking down the stairs. "I buy coffee from you everyday. I buy meals from you everyday. Practically every single one. We look up to you. And you don't even tell us about your closing."  
  
"I told Rory."  
  
"The 'us' I was referring to was me and my other half."  
  
"I thought that was Rory."  
  
"Nope, she's my third half."  
  
"That's impossible. You can only have two halves in a whole.  
  
"But we're a whole and a half." She smiled thinking she was a genius.  
  
"Sorry, we're closed."  
  
"You have a girl up in your apartment, and you don't bother to give a man some service. Very irresponsible of you Luke. I'm not sure I will continue my coming here."  
  
"Taylor. I'm closed tonight, I told you that."  
  
"Oh is tonight the night? Oh dear, that was tonight? How'd he do Lorelai?"  
  
"How'd he do when?" Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Oh dear. Good bye. Have a good night."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"A little inspiration to get him out of here." They ran back upstairs and had a long conversation. Little kisses here and there but what did you expect? *************_*************_*************  
  
"It's seven fifteen, I have to walk to Luke's now Grandma."  
  
"A Valentine's date and she has to walk to it. I'll never understand. That boy knows nothing and honestly doesn't deserve you child. He could at least come and pick you up."  
  
The doorbell rang and Rory went to see who it was. Jess stood there with flowers. Rory looked over at her grandmother with a "ha ha" look. "What are you doing here Jess?"  
  
"I came to pick you up for the date. I thought it was rude of me to ask you to walk to Luke's." he's so sweet. And right on time for me to prove her wrong.  
  
"Were you listening to our conversation Jesse?" oh my good ness grandma, you did that on purpose. Be nice. I don't think she can.  
  
"It's just Jess. And no I wasn't. It's nice to see you again Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"On my part as well. Have her home by ten since that mother of hers is off gallivanting on her own date."  
  
"With my uncle that is. Ready Rory?"  
  
"Ten's a little harsh grandma. Mom would say twelve." Jess tugged on her. "See you then. Bye. So why'd you really come to pick me up?"  
  
"Do you want the gruesome details concerning Luke and your mom?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Let's just say they took complete control over the apartment, and I don't want to spend my Valentine's Day with them. No offense to your mother, or Luke for that matter."  
  
"I understand. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Jess drove her to the outer parts of town, where the most woods were. She rarely had gone there. Only once in awhile. She had once helped teach a girls scouts club for community service hours, and they had done a hike through there. It's where the richest of the rich in Stars Hollow lived with their "PRIVATE" signs posted at the beginning of every driveway. I hope he doesn't expect.you know. That. Oh I do hope. But what else can he be planning out in the middle of no where? They finally pulled up to a pathway, and Jess parked the car. He pulled out about five blankets, two candles, a basket, a stereo, and a book. "What is this?"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but could you carry something?"  
  
"Oh of course." Rory took over the blankets and Jess held on to everything else. "This is why you said 'dress down'? We're out in the middle of nowhere." Jess took out a flashlight and gave Rory one. He led her down the path to a clearing with a river and a dock. "Oh my God, I completely forgot all this was out here. I forgot about the river, the dock, everything. Mom used to bring me out here when I was little. We would pretend we were fishing in the pond. Then we fake caught one she talked to it. Then she was nice and threw it back. How'd you find this place?"  
  
"When I first moved here I explored for a quiet reading spot. I found this place and didn't tell anyone I came here. It's pretty quiet, and overgrown. I think everyone that lives around here forgot it existed. I thought I could share it with you."  
  
"Good thought." I love him. I love him so much. Dean. Oh how'd I think of him at a time like this. I did love him. But I don't love him anymore. Well, maybe I do. But I'm with Jess. And I love him. Dean killed my heart. He was the rudest person ever, breaking up with me on a plane to Michigan. It must have been humiliating for him as well, but he chose to do it. Not me.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jess asked.  
  
"You." 


	7. Rory's Rut

A/N: Time for Chap 7. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to turn out to be but.oh well. Until I think it's over, it's still continuing. Well.I hope you're enjoying.here's Chapter 7!  
  
"Well that was nice of you Rory. I'm so glad you decided to confess that on our date you were thinking about none other than Dean. I'm so glad that you could 'no longer keep that to yourself'. But I personally wish you had." Jess was furious and with every right to be.  
  
"I felt bad. When you asked me what I was thinking about I told you I was thinking about you but I was really thinking about Dean. Not in any way other than it's over I'm with Jess.that sort of stuff you know?" she was trying to explain but it was useless.  
  
"That kind of stuff? No I don't know. If you ask me, you're just trying to pick a fight. You had absolutely no reason to tell me this. it was one little thing, and well, I would've been fine not knowing. I can't believe after a perfect night you're willing to ruin the afterglow of it by blessing me with your confessions that don't matter!"  
  
"They should matter to you."  
  
"So you think that I should just bend over backwards and get upset that you were thinking about Dean? You want me to get upset about it?"  
  
"Well you already are aren't you."  
  
"You don't get it. I'm not upset that you were thinking about him. I know you love me. and I'm not the jealous type. I'm upset that you would bother telling me, it seems like you're trying to break us apart."  
  
"Now you want to break up?"  
  
"You're twisting my words to create your own drama! That's all you want is drama."  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai shook her daughter.  
  
"What is it? Mom?! Where's Jess?"  
  
"Um. He's at his house. Where he belongs when you're in your bed."  
  
"Oh my gosh it was a dream."  
  
"If you ask me, we have far too many guy dreams in this house." Lorelai grabbed Rory and walked her into the kitchen telling Rory about her fabulous night with Luke and the future dates that have been planned. Rory told about her date. The book, the music, the flowers and candles. It was perfect. But then she told her mother about the Dean thing. "I think The Jess in your dream is right. You're trying to create trouble if you tell him and you should just leave it alone. It's not that big of a deal is it?"  
  
"I was thinking about another guy on Valentine's Day! Is that not a big deal?"  
  
"You know you don't love Dean anymore and that you love Jess. You just had some mixed emotions because it was Valentine's Day. I thought about Max once when Luke and I were, well, on our date." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Ewe. Don't wanna know."  
  
~~~~~~**~~~~~~  
  
"On a d-d-d-date? Is that what you call this evil doing? A date?" Mrs. Kim was furious.  
  
"Yes mama. I went out with a boy and we talked and walked and did nothing else." Lane felt helpless. Her mother would never understand what was going on. She would never except Dan, a boy she knew through school. A boy that she liked and who liked her back.  
  
"Was he Korean?"  
  
"No Mama."  
  
"You are grounded for two weeks. And never speak to this boy again!"  
  
____~*~____  
  
Rory had school the next day, a Monday and went into school feeling not so happy. She was down and felt guilty about the whole Dean thing.  
  
"What's wrong Gilmore? Did you trip and fall into a mirror making you feel sad?" Paris called form her desk. She loathed Rory for no reason other than jealousy. Paris always felt like the smartest student at Chilton and now Rory has outshined her for three years.  
  
"No Paris. I woke up got into my uniform came to school, and guess what I did. I saw you and that is why I feel as gloomy as I do." Rory didn't feel proud of her little comeback. In fact she felt worst. She had never gone down to the level of Paris when it came to Paris' petty remarks. She was feeling to perfect lately. She simply thought of Dean once on her Valentine's day and then she felt cruel. She had given Paris a little remark that she absolutely deserved.and these small things made her feel bad. She was being petty, too proud of herself. Thinking she was too good for these little things. Thinking they were a horrible thing that must be changed. But all in all, Rory was still fine and perfect and smart.  
  
She just felt mean spirited and dumb. And realizing that she felt this way because she originally felt too good for this pettiness just brought her spirits further down. Rory was in a slump. A post Valentine's Day blues type thing and she had no idea how to get out of it. For some odd reason (she was in a slump remember, lost and confused) she went to her grandmother's. She thought maybe hanging out there would help take her mind off Jess, Dean, Paris.everything. But instead she had to deal with her grandparents constant bickering.  
  
"I feel fine, why don't you go bother someone else about plums?" Emily would scream.  
  
"Is it so bad that I love and care about you? Would you like me to bring my love elsewhere as well?" Richard would shout back.  
  
"Rory has come for a visit, why don't we show her some calmness, and politeness. For goodness sakes Richard, respect." Emily shook her head and sat down next to Rory. "So what's on your mind dear?"  
  
Rory felt alone. For the first time in her life, she felt genuinely depressed. She had no idea why. Just because she thought of Dean once on her Valentine's date and se gave a well deserved insult toward Paris. She felt like crap. She couldn't explain it to herself anymore than I can explain it to you. She needed something to help her out of this ditch. And going to Jess wasn't the answer. She knew that much.  
  
"Ding Dong." Doorbells were so irritable. Someone opened the door, and Rory realized it was just the person she was looking for. "Dean I have to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. Come on in." Dean pulled open the door wide, quite more polite (hey that rymes) than when he had insulted and screamed at her only so many days ago. ************//\\************  
  
"So.to our one day anniversary," Lorelai lifted a glass of wine to meet Luke's. Luke looked up and smiled at her. They had been together constantly since the previous night's Valentine's dinner. They felt like they had been together years.  
  
"Lorelai, this feels like it's been going on for years. (A/N; told ya so) I know you so well, we're so connected. So well acquainted with one another, do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Um, I guess Luke. What are you trying to say."  
  
"Well. I guess I'm trying to say."  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you in suspense but I'm so naughty I love doing that. Sorry it's a short chapter.but I needed some sort of transition from the whole Valentine's ordeal to the next big chapter.the next one.so I hope you're enjoying. And trust me.next chapter will be a lot longer and better.I got big plans for it. 


End file.
